<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不良嗜好 01 by Kuudo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788073">不良嗜好 01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo'>Kuudo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all水</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不良嗜好 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>打辅助大约有个通病叫做控制欲，刘青松显然还没有学会如何调解。教练叫他少玩ad多练辅助，说可以沉稳心思，他现在就是练魔怔了机器人上身，有个钩子对准了喻文波，正要钩过去就撞史森明的盾上，只能望着喻文波毛绒绒的后脑勺发呆。<br/>
喻文波和史森明，电竞朱罗青梅竹马，爱恨情仇够人脑出一部史诗，但说实话，刘青松不服。七人群里fpx人头三个，剩下两个ig，两个rng，皇族人数都不占优势，偏偏每次他们把喻文波搞走都能弄出点新花样。<br/>
但这里是海南。<br/>
脱离北上日复一日的单调训练，同行队伍里七加一，有老婆的忙着哄老婆，不太熟的溜到别的朋友那里去，不发生点什么意料之外的事情似乎都对不起喝了一晚上的酒。<br/>
人群在小广场集合，海南的风湿湿热热，把人骨头吹酥了，喻文波一手拎着矿泉水瓶转着玩，一边跟極队里两个哥哥有一搭没一搭地聊天。直到手印也盖完了，致辞也发表完了，有两三个酒量不好的打碎了杯子，喻文波还抱着可乐罐一小口一小口地抿，好像在等人。<br/>
人等到了，他猛灌了一口可乐，嘴边滴下来的水渍抬手擦掉，易拉罐往桌上一放，没什么表情，往住宿那边走了。<br/>
刘青松偏了偏头，看见前面是高天亮。蒜头王八真他妈的有种。刘青松一边闷酒，一边点了个赞。<br/>
估摸有了一刻钟，手机震动了，高天亮小窗私戳他，刘青松没点开大图，匆匆看了一眼，走到无人的地方去。高天亮大概最喜欢他偶像那张嘴，每次都要拍喻文波给他口的照片，刘青松翻白眼，打道：谁他妈想看你屌啊。十几秒后，连发过来五张，喻文波脸上两团酡色，有点不耐烦地皱着眉头。<br/>
高天亮问他过不过去，他说等会儿，你别把他嘴巴艹肿了，还要见人的。<br/>
他还在等。过了一会儿小群里发出来消息，是史森明在问谁把喻文波带走了，到处找都找不到。史森明不用动脑子也知道喻文波被带走干什么去了，但周围人太多，他不知道是谁，也没敢在选手大群里问。紧接着一个小视频就传了过来，在场至少有三个人第一时间看见了消息，唰唰低下了头。<br/>
小视频持镜不稳，左手换到右手，喻文波一张粉白的脸从镜头面前模糊地晃过，他垂着眼睫，手指扶着杵在嘴边的东西，有一下没一下地含，高天亮空出来的那只手一会儿贴着他脸一会儿扫一下头发。<br/>
喻文波抬起头，嘴唇水亮，身上衣服还穿得好好的，不知道高天亮对他做什么了，人有点懵的样子，眼睛也不眨一下。<br/>
刘青松私戳高天亮问，你他妈搞完了没，我来了。<br/>
那场面还是够血脉贲张，毕竟即使同在上海，以前约出来见面的时候也少。喻文波随时进皇宫，每次被史森明拐过去的时候，群里其他人都是看得到吃不到。<br/>
他敲门，高天亮说没关，直接进。<br/>
刘青松骂他疯了，他说没时间给他开门，刚刚才打开锁。里头搞得火热，没空录小视频，喻文波瞧见是他来了，还懒洋洋地抬了抬手打了个招呼，然后就被塞了满手的屌玩意儿，不耐地看了一眼，上下滑动起来给人打手枪。<br/>
高天亮在搞他前头那个洞，水濡湿了大腿内，肉户都肿起来了，刘青松看得口干，凑过去亲喻文波，唇舌交缠在一起，比下头那个活塞运动看着更淫靡。高天亮做起来就忘了顾他偶像，衣服都不给扒掉，乳尖充血硬起来，在薄薄的布料上顶出一个小尖儿，没人抚慰。高天亮光把他裤子扒了往里头拱，推上床就算做了前戏了。<br/>
但刘青松还知道照顾他，含着乳尖舔了舔，喻文波就喘叫了两下，下头嘬着里面的屌狠吸一口。高天亮给了他一个大拇指，事实证明让喻文波爽的话大家才会爽到。<br/>
刘青松旁观了一会儿，喻文波被搞前面和后面是两种截然不同的挠人，他扯了一下高天亮，问他，后面弄了吗？<br/>
高天亮说没呢，你现在来弄吗？<br/>
刘青松又扭头去亲了一下喻文波，掰着他的脸看了看，眼睛好明亮，就这么看着他，也不反驳，他就说好。<br/>
高天亮换了个位置躺在下边，让喻文波分开腿坐在他身上。他搞了多少回了还是觉得他偶像前头这个穴很神奇，每次看到那些人对他的各种议论，又想到他下头有这么一种滋味，高天亮都硬得不行。<br/>
要喻文波自己主动比登天还难，他能接受跟fpx两个人一起已经算很给面子，刘青松往他后头那个洞捅手指，意外地还挺好进去，笑着问高天亮是不是给他可乐里添了什么。高天亮说，那是从桌子上拿的，你问可口可乐去。<br/>
刘青松从后面抱着喻文波，将他往上提了提，摆成跪趴的姿势，喻文波刚想抗议，刘青松就撞进他后面，他被顶得往前一耸，下头高天亮的物件顺着挤开穴缝贴在那里，又热又硬烫得水嫩的穴肉直缩。他就拿手去摸那根硬东西，想把它往里面塞。<br/>
刘青松动了两下爽利得不行，后头被撑开了的穴道紧紧地咬着他。<br/>
怎么回事啊，这么听话？跟吃了迷药一样。<br/>
确实是吃了迷药，不知道谁给的肌肉松弛剂，但是那人还没有来得及搞到喻文波，他被高天亮先牵走了。喻文波没有力气就趴在高天亮身上，他的身体又白又腻，一放上手好像就被吸住了一样。等刘青松摆好位置了，高天亮才扶着性器往他穴道里顶，怕喻文波遭不住，别人家的小ad四肢都软绵绵的，高天亮去咬他耳垂问他，你记得给你吃糖的是谁吗？<br/>
喻文波难得清醒，骂了一句，又说，我要是知道还会吃吗？<br/>
高天亮说，那不一定，我们给你吃你吃不吃。喻文波迷蒙地抬眼看了他一会儿，想说什么，全被刘青松捣烂了，下头就嘬着高天亮，喊他快点动，不动拔出去。<br/>
肌肉松弛剂用在这场合大多带着催情作用，喻文波处在一种高热之中，他觉得痒，高天亮和刘青松把他扶起来夹在中间，毫无章法地自己动自己的，要是跟别人一起他早就骂人了，现在只是吸吸鼻子，手搭在高天亮身上把脑袋垂着，渐渐前后都被操出快感，忍不住叫唤起来。刘青松探头到前面，他喜欢和他接吻。那也不叫接吻，只是两抹嘴唇无声地贴在一起，喻文波木木的没有回应。亲和操好像是一样的，他也不知道做什么回应比较合适。<br/>
群里消息滴滴滴滴地往外冒，高天亮想把手机扔一边去，被刘青松截住，说要看他们气急败坏吃不到的样子，他把手机放在床上开着，摇床的声音里面起起伏伏的喘像浪一样。<br/>
群里一共是七个人。姜承錄很少说话，也很少发东西，是个喜欢吃独食的，照他那日夜相处的模式，喻文波本来就该是囊中之物，没想半路杀出个火凤凰，野辅两人笑眯眯地拉他进了个群，他一看群名，捞批捞友好交流大会。極软几人共享的秘密一旦有了第三者知道，为了维护利益就只有两条路，一条是彻底决裂，一条是共同沉沦，用屌想都知道选哪条更有益，他只是没想到最先提出共享的是最后到来的那批人。<br/>
史森明最开始很不愿意，说实话，有一个姜承錄他都很不愿意，更别说还来几个明明没什么关系的人，他想我和喻文波什么关系，我都还没说要搞他呢，你们算老几。但无解，群邀请发到面前了，他又不能摆着不进。<br/>
最先是一些照片，那些照片无外乎是喻文波窝在椅子里睡觉时露出的一点点软肚子，要么是白白的脚丫子，有些是怼着脸拍的，模糊的照片里粉白的脸上有一点点通透的红，他好白好透，仿佛比别人少几张皮似的。<br/>
这里头几乎没人不是冲着脸来的，但私照外头也流传了一大堆，要是真只是看个脸不至于还拉群。直到有一天老幺忍不住先动手了，管他是青梅竹马还是天神下凡，来自乐言的消息：杰克坐大腿.jpg<br/>
只是坐大腿。没拍到上头，能看出好像是光着下半身的，底裤布料都湿了一块，骑在老幺的腿上那么白那么窄细的一截，缺乏锻炼而显得太过羸弱了些。<br/>
群里人不信，说他在网上找黄图，老幺说等着。就只有那么几秒的小视频，喻文波不准他拍，抬手挡住脸，但还是被看出薄薄的嘴唇水红，从指缝中露出那么惊慌的眼神来，湿漉漉的幼兽一样。镜头是从下往上的，起初他还不知道要被拍到了，只是看乐言翻身拿到手机，接着就把他推到了床上。喻文波被压开腿，肢体动作紧张，不停地伸出舌头舔嘴唇，想伸手去推他，老幺一只手包住了他的下体揉了揉，他就控制不住地要喷水，浑身都软了一个度，失神地瘫在那里。是不是第一次？那时候他都不记得了，好像是第一次吧……第一次怎么就喷成这个样子，乐言问他，喻文波一巴掌往他脸上甩，想喊他闭嘴，下一秒身体就绷起来哆哆嗦嗦地高潮了。<br/>
群里那第一个小视频里，只有两秒钟是他的脸，接下来都是天花板。天花板和微微的水声，以及喻文波被干狠了的时候清亮亮的拉长了的呜咽，天花板忽然剧烈摇晃了几下，他跟着又哭又喘，受不住抽插的力度。<br/>
最后老幺还问他爽不爽，喻文波被搞懵了，迷迷糊糊地回话，在低声诱哄里哼出一点点清澈的少年音，但也别人也听不清他最后说了什么。<br/>
事情搞出来让大家知道了，史森明第一个要杀人，火速订了机票，临出门又有点犹豫，后知后觉问了喻文波哭了吗。<br/>
老幺说，没有吧。看着挺爽的，可能爽哭了，喘都喘不过气。<br/>
史森明把自己按回椅子里，上下刨动屏幕，瞧着聊天列表发呆，最后点开对话框发了个锤头的小黄豆表情，一直也没等到喻文波说话，到第二天早上他看喻文波五点多回了消息，跟以前一样的那些话，看不出有什么问题，好像什么都没在他身上发生。<br/>
姜承錄人在韩国，那个视频最后他看到没有到现在也都不知道。后来照片和视频就拍得越来越露骨，一来二往群里几个人都快能看屌识人了。场上该是队友的是队友，该是对手的是对手，场下磨肩交错过的时候就捏捏手指，飞个眼神，无声的派对就这么被默许开始。<br/>
然而喻文波始终像根小木头，他抱着是软的，表情却总是木然，平时那点鲜活到了床上都消失不见了，他们一直在找某个入口键能一按就获得到一个像平时那个样子的喻文波，又发现其实把这样的他拐上床有种意想不到的惊喜。他们说，杰克一沾床就不会说话了。他的脸有一种静态的冷弱的美，于是他们就找到那种美以遣散无用的时间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>